1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helical conveyors and in particular to ascending and descending conveyor-elevators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been proposed to construct a conveyor-elevator as a continuous band or belt moving over a set of rollers. However, such an arrangement suffers from the drawback that when used for conveying people, the passengers feel the passage of the belt over the rollers and this is generally unpleasant.